Pony and blue heaven (6x15)
by MyHeartIsAnApple
Summary: Hi guys, this is my first story..I wrote it after "White as The Driven Snow", it's a tag for 6x15; basically it begins after the final scene at the hospital. I'm italian so sorry for my english,really. It's pure Jisbon. Hope you enjoy a little.


_"It's not funny, I was really scared."_

_"I'm sorry!"_

_"No you're not! I can tell when you're not being sincere now."_

_"Well clearly you can't, because I am sorry."_

The truth is that Lisbon was really scared. Anytime Jane had left her without any explanation and without sharing his plans, the same anxiety had hit her like a punch in the stomach; especially this time, not only because part of her team, her old team and family, was involved too but also because in the last days she had begun to act strangely with him. She was been distant, secretive, she had left him a part drowning in her same old fears. Also in this situation, as in the past, she had risked to losing him, losing him without telling the vortex of the feelings kept deep in her heart and in her soul for years.

There were been really tough days and only God knows how she was relieved and happy now that all was over, despite the fact that she had had to say goodbye to part of her family.

They continued their argument out of the hospital:

"Jane, really, I'm so glad that all of this is over, you know, I was scared.. Wayne acted like a fool and you, well you are not prepared to handle situations like these.. God only know how much I'm.."

"I know" Jane interrupted her fighting the urge to push her in his arms. "Everything ended well Lisbon, just relax now, it's been an hard day."

"I'm gonna miss them Jane." She said broken voice and bright eyes.

Now he couldn't resist. He stopped walking and tenderly grabbed her wrist pulling her slowly in his arms, he wasn't hugging her, he was holding her, as all the tension of these days were finally exploded. She rested her front on his shoulder while he gently took a lock of hair behind her ear. Then she begun to speak again not changing her position:

"you know, I always thought that we'll always work together, we were such a close-knit team.. we were a family Jane."

"we still are." He whispered sweetly in her ear.

"yes, but it's not the same thing, I miss work with them, I miss also work with you."

"we work together Lisbon." He protested increasing his grip "Despite, I have to say, you are left me apart in these days Teresa, I don't know why but I'll figure out soon, I promise you." And then he kissed her forehead gently losing his grip.

She was ready to answer when he immediately interrupted her: "pizza or chinese?"

"Pizza." She answered confused. He always had this attitude to change the subject and the things when these get serious.

* * *

They arrived to her apartment holding beers and pizza boxes, she was in the mood of drink a little, she needed to relax and a few beers could actually help her. After finishing their pizza, they sat on the couch, close to each other, holding the drink bottles. She was a little tipsy both for the two beers in her body, both for the tiredness, her cheeks rosy, her eyes still bright and her hair softly fallen on a side of her face, the other side rested on the edge of the couch. She was so beautiful, he couldn't stop to stare at her, he wanted to touch her so much, to interlace his fingers through her hair. He could feel her smell, so intense and he was inebriated by her laugh loving the effect of the beers on her. She cuddled one leg under her body touching his leg with her knee.. she was so close.

"You know Lisbon, I was thinking, remember the pony that I gave you for your birthday?"

She couldn't stop to laugh, "Yes Jane, I obviously remember, why?"

He rested his head on the edge of the couch, very closed to her, "well, where is that poor pony? I'm seriously concerned." He teased.

"He's on my balcony." And they both laughed like this was the funniest thing in the world, then she begun "I took him in a riding school, in Sacramento, he's in a good hands, don't worry.. I miss him a little."

"For a moment I've really believed that he was on your balcony Lisbon, I'm so relieved right now." He said still laughing.

"Oh hush Jane" She grabbed a pillow and threw to him. He immediately grabbed her wrist trying to avoid the pillow but he finished to be very closed to her, his front against her own, both still laughing and breathing a little heavily. He looked in her eyes intensely, cupping her cheek with his hand, then he kissed the corner of her mouth gently stroking her lips with his thumb.. after a few moments suddenly he pulled apart.

"I should go now Lisbon, it's late."

"ok.." she said, a little disappointed.

She leaded him to her door, hoping with all her heart that he would have change his mind and searching an excuse for ask him not to leave.

"Goodnight Teresa, sleep well." He smiled at her.

"Stay!" She said weakly. "Please, I need you."

He couldn't resist to her offer, she was so sweet and fragile.. he sighed approaching to her but she begun again to talk: "and for the record Jane, I wasn't avoiding you, ok maybe a little, but the only reason is because I'm scared.. scared to stay with you knowing that sooner or later you will leave me again.. I couldn't stand it, not now.. not again and not after two years passed to miss you every single day, sorry but this is the fact.. I should continue to do it but tonight I just want to stay with you and don't think to the consequences.. just for tonight. "

He immediately reached for her and cupping her face between his hands, stroking sweetly her cheeks, he kissed her gently. It was a sweet kiss, short and caste, just a peck, but it was sufficient for now.

"I won't leave you Teresa, not anymore, I promise.. and for the record, I've been thinking of you every single day on that island, believe me."

"I do. Now we should go to get some sleep, I'm exhausted."

They went to the couch and without the need of words they lay down holding each other. Lisbon rested her head on his chest while he caressed her hair losing himself in her scent of cinnamon and vanilla. He loved her smell so much.

"Goodnight Patrick." She whispered.

"Sweet dreams Teresa." He answered.

And in that moment he realized which really was his blue heaven, his Teresa.


End file.
